


At Midnight

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana should be scared walking about at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Midnight

She should be scared, creeping out at midnight like this. Who knows what could happen to her before she’s even left the gates of the city? She hears stories through Gwen of awful things that happen to some of the serving girls, when they leave the safety of the castle.

And it’s not that she’d not scared, as such, it’s just so thrilling she can barely think about fear. Her heart is pounding in her chest, her head and her ears. He veins thrum with excitement and her nerves sparkle with adrenaline.

She’d tried this when she was a child, creeping out at night, running away but she’d always turn home before she got the lower village. Now she strode through it, cloak trailing behind her and back ridged, trying to emanate confidence.

She knows she won’t turn back, not when so much lies outside the gates, in the woods, waiting for her. Her skin feels too tight, goose bumps raising because of the cold. The breeze tickles her ankles as they slip from under her dress with each step. Cold sweat begins to bead at the small of her back, her skin itching where it tickles. 

She was waiting for her, she told herself. This woman, who seemed to know so much about her yet they’d only met the once. A woman who was honest to her when everybody else patronized her. A woman who offered her freedom in thinly veiled compliments. 

She was a little in love with her, Morgana admitted to herself as her footsteps and her heartbeat echoed around her, sliding through the gates unnoticed. Not that it mattered, who’d question the King’s ward?

It was the way she looked at her, Morgana decided, that was why she thought she was in love. It had been a long time since she’d seen her and nobody had looked at her like that since. It was the way she didn’t come to the door but instead sent her little notes, dripping with mystery and the hint of something forbidden.

She liked her hair too, the way it had the same gentle curl as her own but shone like woven gold while her own was matt black. And that tiny smile that crept on her lips, fighting to break out. Or the way she fought, as strong as any man, just like Morgana did. Both were agile with a sword, delicate footwork coming easy to them. She wondered briefly who would win in a fight and then shook her head, clearing the thought. She’d never fight her, she couldn’t.

All these thoughts kept her calm as she walked through the woods, her spine straight and her walk even. She wanted to impress, she wanted to bring that smile to her face, see whether it lit up her eyes.

When she saw her in the distance, a smile and a blush appeared on her own face, unable to hide her thoughts. She felt like a teenager again, dreaming about romantic meetings, under the light of a full moon at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #05 Prompt 11 - Midnight @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
